


Max X Itsuki (OC SHIPPING)

by giantgamingchannel



Category: Original Work
Genre: British English, M/M, Mild Language, POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantgamingchannel/pseuds/giantgamingchannel
Summary: Max and Itsuki are my ocs, this is my first fanfiction, idk what else to put here so just enjoy the fanfic kfkkskdksfkskskfsfPLEASE NOTE: IF YOUR OC'S HAVE THE SAME NAME AS MINE, IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL OR COPY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Max X Itsuki (OC SHIPPING)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from Max's perspective btw. Treat this like a peak into his diary or something.

Hey, My name's Max. I'm 16. I haven't really... finished processing what happened today. In fact, I don't even know how to explain it. But I fell in love with a boy named Itsuki today. The excited screams of those girls who saw us are still stuck in my brain. I wish they weren't.

So, flashback to 7AM today. It's time for school as usual. Itsuki walks onto the bus and sits down behind me, and yet again those girls in the backseat ship us like crazy. "Come on, I only came out as gay six days ago, and they're ALREADY shipping me with him? He's way out of my league," I thought to myself, as usual. I decided to turn on my phone and pretend to text someone - what I was actually doing was going onto my notes and writing things and spamming emojis with music playing in the background so I could try my best to block out the fangirling in the background, mixed with the boys blasting a pathetic excuse of music on their Bluetooth speakers. It gets way too loud on the bus sometimes. Sometimes the driver loses his shit and yells at us all.

Quarter to 8, the bus arrives at school. I walk into my tutor base as usual, with Edwin and Lucas greeting me. Almost no place in this school is quiet. Well, except for the library, of course. Whilst Edwin and Lucas are talking about their experiences with girls, the bell suddenly goes off, marking that it's half 8, which means it's time for lessons. Like usual I try to speed my way to my first class, English, when suddenly I get tripped over by one of the popular kids. As they walk away, laughing, someone walks up to me and helps me up. 

"Are you alright?" They ask. I look up and see that it's none other than Itsuki. Shit. I'm terrible at talking to people, so all I do is nod pathetically. He helps me up anyway whilst I'm lost in thought, questioning my current state in reality.

"Which class are you going to"?  
"English..." I reply in a small, pathetic voice. He takes me to English class, whilst I silently realise that I have a crush on him. The way he looked then was just like... I really don't know. Sorry.

Anyway, I hurry into English class and do the work set in class. The bell rings for break-time, and I go outside, heading to the cafeteria. This place is usually pretty quiet, but it looks like the new Year 7 kids have infested this place with noise. I sigh, and walk out. But then, a glimpse of Itsuki catches the corner of my eye. Startled, I jolt right, and then suddenly, my legs give way and I trip, knocking him over in the process.

So now.. my current state: on top of my crush, in a somewhat suggestive, pounce-looking pose. I jolt back and scream in a panic, Itsuki being totally bewildered about what just happened right now. 

"S-S-SORRY ABOUT THAAAAAT!" I yell. I wasn't expecting an answer. I was just expecting him to walk away and tell his friends about how much of a pathetic, shy loser I am. But no, he doesn't. He stands up, completely unscathed, and says:  
"You know, it's not that big of a deal."  
"H-huh?"

Hold on a second... did I really hear that just now? Still processing everything, I try to pull myself up, but he then proceeds to.... HOLD MY HAND. At this point, I'm completely bewildered and, to be honest, in a completely different world. The only thing I can hear is the girls fangirling over what's happening. Faint sounds of "My ship has sailed!" and "OMG, my shipp!", chants of "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" all circle around me. I suddenly jolt back to reality and notice everything that's going on. If today wasn't already full of surprises..  
With the hand holding and everything, we'd actually created a massive scene. A lot of the audience were girls, but I did notice a few of the boys staring in pure disgust because of what's happening. Edwin and Lucas are both fending off the crowd, shouting things like "This isn't something for you to sit and gawk at, now shoo!" and "What're you doing apart from screaming about your ship sailing? It's almost classtime!". I guess liking girls isn't their entire personality after all...

Anyway, back on topic, Itsuki takes me to his dorm room, and just sits me down as I try to process what just happened. Everything about him screams that he loves me the same way I do, and I guess he figured out that he doesn't need to tell me, since I already know. He silently hands me a PS2 controller, and a copy of _Persona 4_ and turns on the TV. It's almost frightening about how well he knew my tastes.

"I'm gonna meet up with some friends. You stay here, alright?", he says. I reply with "A-alright...", and he leaves the room. At this point, I've caught up with today. I actually confessed to him around a few hours ago, but I guess that ends today. This is Max, signing out.


End file.
